the wish
by kittykat 1313
Summary: kitty kat is in love with inuyasha but does not know it yet but when inuyasha has all the teen age girls puting there names in for a date contest he has set up only kitty kat does not put her name in so then why does she get the date?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha "even though I wish I owned him lol" I only own the story line, there is an oc in here I made up my friend named it. OC own character And I don't own the little part of a song I used. It is avril Lavigne. Girlfriend!

The Wish

"Haha!"

"That is not funny any more Kagome; I don't like how you think that it is nice to pick on people slower than you." Said Kitty Kat

"Well I don't like the way you dress so butt out of it." Said Kagome

"Fine then don't do it around me Kagome."

"Whatever did you see this,"

"No what is this?"

"The poster at the front of the school."

"Yeah the one about how you could win the dream date of a life time with Inuyasha." Kitty Kat said with a bland tone.

"Well I like the idea Kitty Kat I think it is splendid."

"Well I hate that wannabe rocker and did you see his eyes I bet they are not really golden I bet they are like blue or something" said Kitty Kat waving her arm wildly.

"Why do you hate him so much Kitty Kat?"

"And why do you like him so much?"

"I just think that it is cool that he would even do some thing like this?" said Kagome. I mean go on a date with some one he didn't even know or maybe some one he went to school with?

"I have known him for a long time and he was a jerk that is why I hate him so much. He always picked on me no matter what I did." Said Kitty Kat

"You know that means that he likes you." Said Kagome.

"Well I never liked him like that.(oo but I really have liked him from the moment I met him) He thinks that he is all that cause he is 6'1, long silver hair to his feet, and he is half dog demon. Come on really who dose he think he is!

Well he is cute and even you think he is." Said Kitty Kat.

"Fine, yes, is that what you wanted to hear? That I think that he is cute but I don't like him Kagome, and I really hope that you get to be the one he goes to that dinner date not me. Said Kitty Kat. Because we are great friends even though your pick in men is bad I still love you."

"Oooo thank you Kitty Kat."

"No problem but I am going home," Ok I have so much home work,

"You think you have homework, I have one more class then you and I have 4 chapters too do." Said Kagome "well I should head home to see you later bye!" said kagome

"Bye!" Said kitty Kat

"Mother I am home!" Said Kitty Kat. "What's for diner?" "Mom." "Mom You home?" Hello. Were is she? Oh well. So Kitty Kat starts to dance and sing all the way through the house tell she gets to the kitchen. "Hey hey you you I don't like your girl friend no way no way I think you need a new one."

What is that? Kitty Kat says as she opens up the fridge and spotted some thing on a pot of nasty home made soup. There was a note on top. WILL BE BACK ME AND YOUR FATHER HAVE A DINNER PARTY! So I guess that I get pizza tonight because there is no way I am eating that nasty soup!

Well at least I get the compute finally I haven't been on in a week I probley have a lot of mail I wonder if kagome emailed me about the contest thing or not? Kagome goes to myspace and she takes about an hour surfing peoples pages then she gets on to her e –mail. What do you now kagome did e-mail me._** Hi Kitty Kat, how are you so I went and I interred my name in the contest, I hope you now every women that was under 18 was there, and then more, I cant believe that you don't want your name in the contest he is so hot! Well I just want you to know I have a surprise for you. I bet you cant wait tell you find it out. **__**Kitty Kat sticks her tongue out at the computer screen**__** well you might like it or you might not don't for get your home work! LOVE YOU bye.**_ Ten forty-five wow time sure dose fly when you are surfing the web. I can't believe I have not done any of my home work oooooooooooo this is so bad Mom and Dad will be back in 30 min. I guess I will do it half now and half tomorrow.

Seven fifteen am. Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm late I'm late. Yelled Kitty Kat. Bye Mom, bye Dad as she slams the car door and drives to school

.She has three minutes. Before she is late to class. She locks her car and starts running when she sees inuyasha right a head of her and BAM! Kitty Kat slammed in to him all there stuff goes everywhere.

"How stupid are you?" Said Inuyasha.

"I am sorry! I will be late I have to go."

"Wait is that you Kitty Kat?" Inuyasha says with much interest

"Yeah it is, sorry to bump in to, you bye!" she gets all her stuff and runs to class. He thought to him self, I can't believe that little pumpkin headed girl is still clumsy. Oh well that is why I like her. I wonder does she even now that the whole date thing is to see if she still likes me? I hope she puts her name in more then once. Oh my goddess that was the bell I will be late. As Inuyasha sat in his desk he notices that he had a notebook and it had little poems on the front. Who's is this weird note book could it be??? No it couldn't be?

I hope you all liked it and I hope that you can't wait tell the next chapter I can't lol!!!!!!!


	2. the notebook

I hope that you like it I worked hard and I kept adding and taking parts out I do not own any thing or any one but my oc kitty kat

THE NOTEBOOK

"Kitty Kat, Kitty Kat, KITTY KAT!!!

"oh, yes Mrs. Hasygawa?" Mrs. Hasygawa is a very old frail lady. She is the kind of person who has been working all her life as a teacher, so she will some times grab ears and pull you in to her so you can smell the coffee on her breath from years of drinking the stuff, her clothes are the old sweaters, and the old yellow sweat pants with the elastic to go around the puffy jelly stomach.

To day kitty kat was dressed in her usual outfit her maroon long sleeved dress shirt, light long flare blue jeans, a pair of orange a grey tennis shoes, and a red sparkly belt. Her hair the bottom orange the middle light blond the top her real hair color dirty dish water blond. On some one else it would have been weird but she has worn it for forever so it looks good on her.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"YES?"

"Really then what did I just say?"

"Oh, um." As she looks at her hands in her lap all she can do is mentally cures inuyasha. She was thinking of him and what would happen if she won the contest.

"Go to the hall Miss. Kat said Mrs. Hasygawa

Kitty kat slowly got up and she could feel all of her class mates staring at her. But she was to busy thinking about inuyasha and his long silver hair, how it would feel running all over her naked body and how soft it could be. She sighs lost in her thoughts, and slides down the wall in to a sitting position and stays there.

Inuyasha was walking down the hall about 10 feet from turning the corner and but he heard a small noise. Then he took a deep breath and he recognized that sent it was kitty kats. Oo how I love that smell inuyasha thought to him self, then under it is smelled a little different, she was turned on a pick of jealousy as a thought struck him who made his secret love hot and ready? He picked up his speed and made it to the corner and slowed down so he could peek around it. What he saw made him move in font of kitty kat. She was touching her breast and had her lower lip in her mouth; she let out a slow and low moan that drew a small moan out of inuyasha. Kitty kat quickly looked up and had a very odd look on her face it was a mix of curiosity, scared, and want. She stood up so fast that there was no time for inuyasha to back up so he felt her slide up his body even though they were an inch a part.

"What do you want inuyasha." Said a very bash full stammering kitty kat

I want you under me moaning my name while I make you come again, and again. Inuyasha mentally cursed him self to shut up then quickly said "I came to give you your notebook back.

"T thanks." As kitty kat starts to reach out to grab the notebook inuyasha has a thought and yanks it back. "So you have to answer my question truthfully if you want this back" as he says it he waves the notebook around.

"Fine then what do you want to know" kitty kat said angrily

"Well let's see as he says that he looks up at the sealing and holds his chin and has the notebook under his arm ok I have it. How many times have you put your name in for a chance to go on the most romantic exciting date in the city, with me?"

well lets see there is one in the shrine, two in the market, and one in the mail office so let me see. NONE!!" and kitty kat seeing the look of astonishment on inuyasha's face starts to laugh out loud and can't stop.

All the sudden inuyasha pushes kitty kat up agents the wall and covers her body with his. She can fell that he was happy to be there, and before she could stop him he kissed her hard and fast, finally it started to become gentler. Kitty Kat starts to kiss him back slowly and puts her arms around his neck then she starts to kiss him back hard and faster. When inuyasha licked her lips kitty kat moaned witch made inuyasha rub up agents her and she moaned louder suddenly BRINGGGGGGG the bell rang. They were jerked back in to there bodies and they pulled apart. Inuyasha was the first to talk. "Here is your notebook."

How did you like it I hope you loved it. It took a little bit of time to right it I now it is small compared to others, but to me it is long plz tell e how you like it and review


	3. you did what

I do not own inuyasha and never will sorry

_**You did what?**_

As kitty Kat goes back to class and all she can think about is how inuyasha kissed her and how it made her feel. In about an hour she would have lunch with kagome what should she say? What would she do? She sits through class impatiently and finally lunch is only 5 minutes away. Kittykat starts to get her stuff to gather and she grabs all her notebooks and she sees on the one inuyasha gave her had something in it as she remembers what they did in the hall she starts to get a bright red blush creeping up her face. It had something written on one of the pages.

Dear kittykat,

I know we have known each other for a very long time and I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you and your beautiful smile. Every time I see you I just want to grab you and ravish your beautiful body. Every time I smell your perfume, all I can think is what it would be like to rap my arms around you every day and smell that sweet sent. I see you talking in the hall to your friends and all I can think about is how I wish I could be the boy on your arm.

I wish you new how I felt about you long ago and I hope after you read this that you realizes that you like me just as much and that you want me the way I want you.

Always in love with you

Inuyasha

After kitty kat read this she read it again and again. she could not believe what she just read and then she realized that class has been out for 3 to 4 minutes and the teacher was looking at her. She blushed and packed it all up and ran to lunch.

Kagome was waiting at their little corner out side of the school doors. "Hay kittykat were have you been? I got you your lunch before it was all gone."

"thanks kagome what would you do if you got a love letter from some one you didn't like……but thennnnn found out you actually do like them?" as she stammered with the sentence to get it out.

"What are you trying to say did you give some one a love letter kittykat?"

"No. of course not but I got one and he also kissed me in the hall during class."

"WHAT THE HELL. what were you doing in the hall during class and who kissed you come on who, who, who tell me please ?" kagome said trying to encourage her friend to spill the beans

Kittykat told kagome about how she ran in to inuyasha. Then how she got kicked out of class and what inuyasha said and did. She told kagome how it made her feel and then she finally told her about the note and let her read it.

Wait inuyasha gave it to you. What the hell? I thought that you hated him. Are you going to date him? Wait I hope you now that the drawing for the date next week is to night at 8:30." Said kagome

"Oh my goddess it is too late to enter my name damn." Said kittykat

"Well kittykat that was my gift to you. **Surprise** I put your name in every time I put my name in so you actually you have a chance. Kagome all most falls out of her set laughing so hard. "The look on your face is supper funny" as she is still laughing. "Kittykat you can close your mouth now"

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!" yelled kittykat but in all reality she was glad as can be.

Well I was hoping that it would loosen you up. let you have a fun night if you won and if not then you would never now." Secretly she put more in for kittykat so she would have a better chance to win then her self.

"Well thank you I love you kagome. I can't wait to find out who wins because even if I loose I know that I will have him after his "date" so I hope that I win now I have a chance and by the way how many times did you put my name in there with yours kagome."

"I will never tell"

"Ok well kagome we have to go to class and then we will go shopping for new clothes just in case one of us gets the date. "Ok" love you see you later kagome."

"Ok love you to and I will meet you at the spot after school to go shopping bye."

The end I hoped you liked it I am sorry it took me so long to post it. it was on my broke down lap top for the kids and I did not have a ubs disk but we got one for school "I am evil I will use it for lots and lots of fan fiction 


End file.
